


Back Pain

by inaudible_d



Series: Fluffy Arashi Drabbles Collection [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is having back pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmiya <3 but really short.

Nino tossed and turned on the bed for countless times that night. Between those, he also grunted and cursed.

"What's wrong, Kazu?" Ohno asked. He couldn't sleep too because Nino was restless and they lay on the same bed.

"My back, it's. Urgh," Nino groaned and rolled himself so his back was facing Ohno.

"Hm…" Ohno hummed, then circled his arms around Nino's waist and scooted closer to spoon him, "then how about this? Will it be helping?"

"Ah…" Nino didn't answer and sighed instead. His hand found Ohno's hand and pull the hand to kiss the back of it. Then he put Ohno's hand back on his stomach, with his own hand squeezing it.

Ohno tightened his squeeze and smiled himself to sleep.

\---

When they woke up the next morning, Nino was facing Ohno, curling up on his chest under his arm. Ohno kissed Nino’s forehead and Nino opened his eyes, rubbing it to cast away the sleepiness.

"Ohayou, Oh chan," Nino murmured.

"How's your back?" Ohno asked.

"Never been better," Nino answered with a sleepy voice but his smile was wide as ever.

"Good then," Ohno smiled back and caught Nino's lips for a peck.


End file.
